Doubles
by Ookami Fuu
Summary: Whoever that person was that said: 'Fuji is the best doubles partner a single player could ever have', was a LIAR. AN: No pairing, though if you squint hard enough, you might be able to see TezuFuji?


**I'm too lazy to make different disclaimer, so I'll stick with the one from my other drabble… so here goes: Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to me, since otherwise it'll go under the _shounen-ai_ category instead of _shounen_.**

**Oh yeah, pardon me if there are mistakes in the drabble… I haven't been reading PoT mangas for a long time now…**

The day Tezuka was ordered to pair up with Fuji in a doubles match against the Golden Pair by Ryuuzaki-sensei, was the day he came into a firm decision that whoever it was that said Fuji Syuusuke is the best doubles partner a single player could ever have, was a BIG **FAT** liar. He also came into another conclusion. Ryuuzaki-sensei was a devil in disguise, just because it was initially her evil and diabolic idea to put him and Fuji in the same doubles team when she knew it better than anyone else that both of them were singles players through and through... okay, so maybe not Fuji, but at least _he_ was, so shouldn't that count as something?

Of course, initially, being paired up with Fuji wasn't such a bad idea since Fuji has been paired up with several people beforehand and to say that he worked well with a partner would be an understatement.

After all, Fuji's doubles matches statistics were excellent since aside from his forfeit back when he was paired up with Kawamura during the Tokyo district preliminary round against Fudoumine, and that was only because Kawamura decided to play hero, received the Hadoukyuu in place of Fuji and cracked his wrist. Not that Tezuka was complaining or anything, since the damage done by Kawamura not being able to play was less fatal than if his Fuji was the one to be unable to play. No offense to Kawamura.

Nonetheless, Tezuka found out that Fuji, being a genius, could adapt his playing style to suit and complement his partner's playing style, thus making his double team a formidable opponent. To add to that, Fuji's style of playing automatically covered his partner's mistakes.

To be simply put Fuji was the perfect tennis player since he has astounding tennis skills in both singles and doubles play. Of course, that would be theory wise, because performance wise, he was a terrible and horrible doubles partner… well, at least when he was partnered up with Tezuka.

Still, all of the blames should not be directed only to Fuji since Tezuka too, was a terrible partner. However, his mediocre skill in playing doubles could be blamed largely on the fact that Tezuka has never played doubles before. Thus, Tezuka's mistakes were pardoned since it was rather expected.

Then again, openly speaking, Tezuka was still a much better doubles partner to Fuji than Fuji was to Tezuka since at the very least Tezuka hasn't afflicted Fuji with any injury or almost injuring him with any of his signature moves…

For example, five minutes into the game, Fuji performed the modified version of Hakugei, Hakuryuu and the ball almost hit Tezuka's face as it returned to their side of the court (even though **_everyone _**knew that Hakuryuu wasn't supposed to return to _their side _of the court). If this only happened once or twice, then Tezuka wouldn't have minded, however, ten minutes after the initial accident, Fuji actually hit the back of Tezuka's head as he performed his fourth counter, Kagerou Zutsumi.

…and that wasn't really pretty at all since Tezuka remained dazed from the concussion he suffered for a few minutes before he was able to resume his play.

In the spectators' eyes, it could probably be passed off as a mere _accident_. However, Tezuka thought otherwise, for he knew that Fuji Syuusuke doesn't make mistakes.

Of course, the so-called 'accidents' didn't stop there because as both of their singles instinct kicked in when Oishi performed the moon volley, both of them crashed onto each other. From that crash, Fuji _somehow _knocked the racket off Tezuka's hand, which caused Tezuka to sprain his wrist (luckily), thus rendering them (or at least, Tezuka) from playing.

Hence, as he was sitting on the bench, watching Fuji's performance in doubles play since he was banned from playing tennis for the next two weeks, he couldn't help it but to wonder if Fuji _really _was a bad doubles player.

For the Fuji he was watching and observing right now seemed to be very different from the Fuji he was playing with the day before. Unlike when they were playing together, none of Fuji's counters were harming his current partner, Taka.

"Fuji, why didn't any of your shots hit Taka?" Tezuka inquired after the practice as Fuji was changing. Fuji paused then pondered on a bit before resuming to button up his shirt.

It was only when Tezuka heard Fuji's answer upon his comment on the difference between his performance with Taka and him, Tezuka understood _why_ Fuji's was not and will never be the good doubles partner for him.

"Saa, I wonder why as well, perhaps the tennis balls love you too much. But hey, at least now you have to rest your shoulder, ne buchou?" Fuji replied with a mischievous smile adorned on his face.

And it's because Fuji would always try to cause him some kind of harm so that he wouldn't be able to play tennis for a while.

**Well, I'm kind of in a roll right now… I guess this is what happened when you're bored and couldn't play your PS2 since there's only one TV at home, which is currently in use since your mom wanted to watch something on TV… so yeah… this is just another drabble (if you guys haven't figured it all out yet…) based on the idea of playing doubles.**

**The idea came to me while I was playing doubles with my friend in badminton… err… yeah, by the way, badminton is about the only sport I _can_ play (beside of ping-pong)… I don't have enough strength to play tennis… actually maybe I do, I just don't have the control… and I have this bad habit of hitting the ball using my wrist instead of my whole arm… so after I injured my wrist playing tennis for the 3rd time, I figured out that tennis is not for me… besides I think tennis completely killed my badminton form…**

**Anyways, unlike me (I'm THE ultimate doubles player… kinda like Kikumaru), my friend is a very bad doubles player. I mean, really, my friend is an incredible singles player, but when it comes to doubles, that person is worse than a newbie… I kinda figured it out after my friend smashed the birdie straight to my head for the tenth times or hit the birdie through on the spot my head was before everytime we switched our covering ground (I usually cover the front since I kinda suck at clearing and better at drop so I usually team up with someone who's good at clearing)… doesn't that totally reminds you of Ryoma?**

**SO anyways, if you're actually reading the bolded paragraphs, then you probably are just as bored as I am since those three paragraphs on top really have nothing to do with the drabble at all… save for explaining how the idea of this drabble came to be. Nonetheless, if you already read those, I shall thank you for reading (I _was_ tempted to write listening, but that wouldn't make much sense now would it?) my rants… and thus, I'm not going to ask you to review since you've already wasted enough time reading my rants… unless of course, if you _insist_ on reviewing, then I won't stop you. Go ahead.**

* * *


End file.
